


...And Dean Broke the Coffee Maker

by hedgehogs_love_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogs_love_pie/pseuds/hedgehogs_love_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has finals ... and Dean broke the coffee maker. Needing the caffeine Sam makes Dean go to coffee shop, where they find Cas working for his brother Gabriel. Awkward flirting. Maybe Dean will ask Cas on a date, maybe Cas will ask Dean, maybe Sam and Gabriel will die laughing from the sheer romantic comedy, lovey dovey awkwardness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Dean Broke the Coffee Maker

"Please, Dean. My finals start tomorrow and I'm gonna be up until like three studying if I wanna pass." Sam pleaded to his older brother, not hesitating to pull out his puppy eyes at what Dean clearly deemed a stupid request.

"Sammy, I'm pretty sure that we have coffee at the apartment. And on top of that we both know that you're a big enough nerd to ace those finals without studying."

"I'm the nerd, really Dean? Exactly how many times have you seen "Lord of the Rings"? And on top of that you broke the coffee maker last week. Remember? " Sam rolled his eyes as his brother tried to continue the argument.

"But Sammy," as Dean glanced at his brother, Sam tried the puppy eyes one more time and watched as Dean's resolve crumbled. "Fine. Okay, you win. So where do you want coffee from anyway?"

Dean Winchester doesn't go to coffee shops. Of all the things that Sam knows about his older brother, he is the most sure of this fact. He was even more certain that Dean especially does not go to coffee shops where the baristas have little angel wings sticking off the back of their shirts and their baseball caps have little halos sticking off the top. Or to coffee shops that are known for their "sinfully sweet" coffees; Dean Winchester is known as a tough guy. Black coffee, classic cars, and frisky women are just three of the things that just scream Dean Winchester. Which is why Sam found it so unnatural to see his " a latte is for teenage girls," brother walk into Beandom Come like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Despite Dean's casual attitude, Sam knew that Dean was not going to let him live down his choice of coffee shops. In fact Sam could practically feel the waves of ridicule radiating from his brother, and he was starting to think that coffee wasn't worth the amount of teasing he would have to put up with when they got back to the apartment.

Sam followed his brother to the counter and watched as his brother smiled at the redhead behind the counter. Just before she could take their order an energetic man, sucking on a lollipop, bounced over and said, "Anna it's time for you break. " He turned to the Winchesters and continued "Another barista will be with you in a minute."

Dean turned to Sam with a look of disappointment and mumbled , "I hope this one is as cute as the redhead."

"I've been told I am, but I honestly don't believe it. " A husky voice quipped as a man walked up to the register. Smiling at the older Winchester, the man recited, "Hello, welcome to Beandom Come. My name is Castiel and I will be your barista today. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi...my-I'm Dean. I mean, ah I'd like to make an order. " Dean stuttered out. Sam couldn't remember that last time that his smooth talking brother stuttered anything. He watched as Dean turned a bright red and tried to regain his composure. Leaning over the counter confidently, Dean made a second attempt at ordering. "I would like to purchase one of the coffee please. "

Sam watched as Dean's confident smirk feel into an expression that can only be described as "oh shit." Behind the counter Castiel was putting in a valiant effort to hold back his laughter. Sam pushed the mortified Dean out of the way and placed the order. As they waited for their coffee Sam noticed that Dean's eyes kept wandering back to Castiel.

"Here's your coffee. " Castiel said as he placed the cups on the counter. The brothers picked up their cups and Sam turned towards the door. Behind him he heard Castiel add, "Have a nice day."

Sam turned back around just in time to see Dean make some spastic hand motion and sputter "You-you have a nice day! "

Dean started walking to the door and bumped into a table, he sidestepped and crashed right into Sam, nearly knocking him over. Once Sam regained his balance he shoved his brother out the door.

"Well, that was fun." Dean stated as they started towards the Impala.

"It was funny if that's what you mean." Sam said as he sat into the passenger seat.

Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Bitch." just loud enough that Sam could hear it of the start of the Impala.

"Jerk. Just shut up and drive I have to get home to study." Sipping on his coffee Sam watched as his brother glanced into the coffee shop as he drove by.


End file.
